tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Deere three-point Hitch
The Revolutionary 3-Point Hitch In Britain, 1926, Harry Ferguson patented the revolutionary 3-point hitch for farm tractors. The 3-point hitch transferred stress and weight to the back wheels, in conjunction with the hydraulics system. Harry Fergusons infamous handshake agreement with Henry Ford led to the introduction of the Ford 9N tractor in 1939. Suddenly, the Ford tractor had an advantage over competitors. Tractor designers had to develop competing weight transfer hitch designs. When the patents expired, the 3-point hitch became standard. In 1956, John Deere & Co. introduced their 20 series 2-cylinder tractors that was comparable to the 3-point hitch. John Deere 520 and 620 tractors utilized a unique three-point design. The John Deere 720 Tractor used the same design, however the draft link supports are larger than the 520 and 620 John Deere three-point Hitch. The draft links are often referred to as elephant ears due to their unique shape. The John Deere 520 and 620 tractors were replaced by the 530 and 630 tractors and incorporated the same three-point hitch. The 720 was followed by the John Deere 730. John Deere ended two-cylinder production in 1960. These were replaced with four, six and eight cylinder tractors in 1961. As these tractors were only in use for five years many components have become obsolete. John Deere three-point hitches are now available on the aftermarket. Available from Steiner Tractor Parts (STP) are assemblies for John Deere 520, 530, 620 and 630 models. The part number for this hitch is JDS360. STP also distributes a hitch for the John Deere 720 and 730 models. Steiners number is JDS1424. The components for these hitches are also available. Most notable is the top link (JDS117), and the adjustable upright (JDS221). Both of these items are designed to adjust and as a result the screw mechanism can become damaged if these components are bent. Additionally the top and adjustable lift links, if left idle or without grease, are prone to seizing from oxidation. Yes, these components have gone from hard to find to impossible to find. Right now, however, these adjustable upright assemblies are available for immediate shipment from Steiner Tractor Parts. In addition, if you need 2 cylinder tractor parts, Steiner Tractor Parts offers the components tractor restorers are looking for. They recently received a shipment of the bottom yoke (JDS234). Other components required for repair or restoration of the three-point hitch include the handle and pin (JDS222), elephant ears (JDS173L & JDS173R), the lower lift arms (JDS246L & JDS246R) and the leveling screw (JDS233). Steiner also supplies the original style John Deere 2 cylinder three-point hitch top link (JDS117). This part includes the hook and chain, and is a precision duplicate of the original. You can get the hook only, (JDS117HK) if needed for repair. As with the John Deere three-point hitch, Steiner Tractor Parts continues to offer tractor enthusiasts the commitment to supply obsolete and discontinued parts needed for tractor restoration, and be the industry standard for excellence. Category:Steiner Tractor PartsCategory:3 point hitchJohn Deere parts